The present disclosure relates to a portable tool for machining a workpiece and to a method for replacing a rechargeable battery of a portable tool.
Conventionally used battery-operated tools usually have a rechargeable battery or battery which supplies an electric motor with electrical energy so that said electric motor can move or drive the parts accordingly used to carry out work.
In the case of tools which have a simple design and do not have a control device for controlling and regulating different consumption units, for example, a measuring and/or analysis device for determining the performance or work carried out or achieved by the tool, replacing the rechargeable battery or battery is unproblematic since use of the tool can be immediately continued after the new or charged rechargeable battery has been inserted.
The situation is different, however, with battery-operated tools having a control device which, for example, in the case of a cordless screwdriver, regulates and controls the torque or the rotational speed of the screwing head and monitors it by means of corresponding measuring devices. In the case of these tools, the control device is deactivated or switched off when removing the rechargeable battery, which, for example, has been discharged from the tool, as a result of which the operating system in the control device or the specific software is likewise shut down. After the new or charged rechargeable battery has been inserted into the tool, the control device must consequently be activated or switched on again, as a result of which the operating system is rebooted or started up again or restarted.
Since the operation of starting up the operating system takes some time, a workpiece cannot be machined using the tool within this period of time. As a result, the cycle times for machining a workpiece are considerably extended, particularly in tools in which it is necessary to frequently change the rechargeable battery.
Therefore, the object of the present disclosure is to provide a portable and battery-operated tool for machining a workpiece and a corresponding method, wherein the tool and method make it possible to replace a rechargeable battery when the operating system or software is activated.